


Relief Day

by teal_kittycat



Series: When Ponys Get Out To Play [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguously Gendered Character, BDSM, Bondage, Chastity Device, Deepthroating, Implied Latex, Multi, Other, Pony Play, Trans Female Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teal_kittycat/pseuds/teal_kittycat
Summary: A short work about the day where the ponys get to vent their frustrations.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: When Ponys Get Out To Play [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712830
Kudos: 20





	Relief Day

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to Spudato for helping edit this!

You wake to the sound of your owner opening the door into the barn, the jingle of tack and snap of hooves accompanying their steps. You move to the front of your stall to see what’s going on and hear the noises of the other ponies in the barn doing the same. As you peer over the door you see your owner in their spotless gear leading a short mare. The mare is wearing a blinding hood with only her mouth exposed, the straps of the harness over her body are well oiled, and her sex is trapped in a slim pink cage. Your owner leads her over to a post on the wall of the barn, before forcing her to her knees. Swiftly they snap her ankle and thigh cuffs together to keep her kneeling, and then push her back against the pole, clipping her harness to a ring set into it.

“Everyone, this is Star. She is helping me handle all of you today, so be nice!” your owner says to the barn at large. As you wonder what your owner has in store, they stride down the barn to the stall farthest from yours and pull open the door.

Leading the mare within forward — a strong and sturdy cart horse called Maple — your owner reaches down, and there’s a click as they slide the cage free from around her sex. A jolt runs through your hips as you realise what today must be; today must be relief day, when your owner lets their mares out of their cages to vent their pent up frustration. You’ve never seen Star before though, since relief day has always involved your owner’s soft hands and vibrating toys.

While you’re wondering this, your owner has led Maple over to where Star is tied to the post. As the hoofbeats approach, Star perks up and faces towards the noise, sitting prettily on her haunches. As your owner clips Maple’s reins to a ring higher up on the post, Star reaches forward, tentatively running her hands up Maple’s shining thighs before reaching her now hardening and dripping sex. You whimper watching the deft hands, thinking how they would feel running up your smooth thighs.

Her palms glide across her partner’s length, slick with arousal, and you see her pull forward eagerly before the tug of her harness holds her back, and she pants, mouth open, lips pink. Your owner gives Maple a sharp slap on the rump — jolting her forward and pressing her now hard sex against Star’s hood — before turning back to the row of stalls. Star reacts quickly, grasping the dripping sex and running her tongue over the length as faint moans fall from her lips. She takes the length into her mouth and starts bobbing up and down, her tongue lashing over the head. As Star’s lips slide along the quivering length, Maple’s hips shake and buck as she presses forward, sinking her aching sex deep into Star’s throat. She continues to buck her hips, rapidly throatfucking Star, causing thick strands of saliva to drip down across Star’s front and cover her leaking cage. After only a small handful of thrusts, Maple starts moaning deeply as her thighs tense and her hips shake, her thrusts starting to lose coordination. Sensing her partner’s need, Star surges forward and takes the entire length deep in her throat as her hands grasp Maple’s hips. It's enough that Maple comes undone, and with a loud cry her hips buck and pulse, over and over. After a few heavy pulses down Star’s throat she jerks backward, and her last dying spurts of cum splatter over Star’s hood and chest, joining the rivulets of saliva.

As the last drips of her orgasm fall to the floor, your owner appears at Maple’s side, unclipping her reins from the post before leading her away from Star, left breathless on the ground. As fast as one mare is led away, though, your owner brings forth the next, uncaging each and leading them over to Star to vent their pent up lust before being led back to their stalls and their caged lives. Some are hesitant, Star eagerly reaching forward and guiding them. Others are rough and direct, slamming themselves in and taking the pleasure they crave from Star’s mouth. As you watch one mare after another be lead up, your sex strains painfully against the bars of its cage. Another stringy drip of wetness falls, joining the growing pool on the floor at your feet.

You grow impatient as stall after stall is opened, marching closer and closer to your door, and your hips buck feebly in time with the mares you watch unloading into Star. Eventually, you watch your owner walking straight toward your stall door, and you crowd excitedly up to the door, eager to be let out.

“Woah there, girl— calm down!” they say, and their hand grips your bridle, pushing you back and holding you still. The stall door unlatches, and your owner steps inside, keeping you clear of the way as they shut it behind. Then, with a smile, they reach down to cup your sex, aching against the confines of the cage.

“Oh, you’re so wet, aren’t you?” they murmur wryly, chuckling under their breath. “My gorgeous, prize breeding mare. Sadly, what’s in here—” their touch wanders down, and they squeeze your tender balls, punctuating their words, “—is worth far too much to be wasting on a slut’s throat like that.” 

You freeze as you hear those words, the bottom dropping out from your stomach as your sex pulses again against its cage. Your owner glances back towards Star, the small mare sitting quietly, dripping with cum, before they brush their hand over your muzzle, looking deep into your eyes.

“You can be good for me, can’t you? You will get your chance soon.”

They turn away, slipping out of the stall and locking it behind them, and you watch them walk over to Star, picking up a bucket next to her. They upend it over her head, drenching her in water and making her yelp in surprise. Then, reaching down, they unbind her from the post and release her legs before leading the dripping wet pony away unsteadily. Watching their retreating backs, your sex weakly strains against its bonds, as you wonder how long ‘soon’ was going to be.


End file.
